


Flu Like Symptoms

by AllHaleOlicity



Category: Arrow - Fandom
Genre: F/M, im so tired, lol does felicity's sanity count as a major character death?, lol idk pls help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:48:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllHaleOlicity/pseuds/AllHaleOlicity
Summary: It starts with a cold rainy night.Then a cough.Then a day of stuffiness and denial.And all of that leads up to a sick vigilante.





	Flu Like Symptoms

**10:29 AM**

"I told you not to go out there." Felicity stated, turning the corner to enter the kitchen.

"I remember specifically telling you, 'Oliver, it's cold. It's wet. You can't afford to get sick.' and you responded with, 'I don't get sick.'" She continued, doing her best Oliver impression.  
She pulled a can of soup out of the cabinet and handed it to William, who would be doing the cooking, then turned around to look at Oliver on the couch.

  
"I'm not sick."

"Tell that to every blanket we have in this apartment lying beside you."

"I was cold."

"And now?"

"I'm not."

Felicity turned to look at William. He shrugged.  
This was gonna be a long day for the both of them.

 

About 15 minutes later, the soup was finished.   
Felicity sent William to his room and handed Oliver the only food he could possibly eat right now.  
He studied the bowl before looking curiously up at Felicity.

"What?" She looked between him and the bowl.

  
"Did you cook this?"

"Does it matter? You can't taste anything anyway."

"I can still die."

"Will made it."

"Oh, okay."

"Eat." She handed him a spoon.

"Can't."

"Why not?"

"I don't have crackers."

"I hate you."

 

The debate on whether he wanted Wheat or Original crackers started and ended when Felicity decided it wasn't worth the trouble and handed Oliver a pack of both.  
Until about 2 minutes later when "Ritz would have been the best choice."  
In the end, there were 3 packs of crackers on the coffee table. All barely, if at all, touched.

 

**4:16 PM**

  
The blankets had all ended up on the floor, except for a small pink one being used as a pillow.  
along with the blankets, a sweater that was previously being used to keep Oliver warm.

"I'm dying." A muffled whine came from the couch.

"You're not dying." Felicity called back from across the apartment, trying to get some sort of work done for her company.

"You don't know. You can't feel my pain." Oliver lifted his head long enough to respond.

"I'm feeling some sort of pain, believe me." She closed her laptop, and walked over to Oliver.

 

She took the thermometer from the coffee table.  
"Up."

"No."

"Oliver, I can put this thing in two places-"

"Fine." He sat up and took the thermometer from her and stuck it in his mouth, "This thing lies."

"Shush."

 

A minute passed and the thermometer started to beep, Felicity took it from him and looked at the results.

"Am I dead yet?"

"It's 102."

"So I am dying."

"You're not dying. It's the Flu. I had it when I was 7 and handled it. You can too."

"Maybe you can't remember death."

"Well, for someone who almost dies every other Thursday, you should be fine." She tossed the thermometer into the sick and went back to work on her computer.

 

"It's so hot in here."

"Oliver, please just go to sleep."

"I can't sleep when it's so hot."

"Well, I can't work with a baby crying in the background."

"What baby? We have a baby?"

"I do. _Apparently_."

"I'm not a baby."

"Then go to sleep."

"I can't. It's hot."

 

Felicity stopped her typing and glared in Oliver's direction.   
She stood up once more and made her way to William's room.Knocking slightly, she let herself in.

"I need your fan."

"It's like 26 degrees out there?"

"Yeah, well it's rude to lock a sick person out of the house in nothing but sweatpants."

They both looked at each other for a moment.

"Fan?"

William pointed to the closet in the corner, Felicity took the fan and carried it into the living room.

She set it up in front of Oliver and turned it on before she finally returned to her work.

 

**5:37 PM**

There was another muffled whine coming from the couch  
She groaned, "What"

  
"It's freezing in here."

She stopped in her place. _He's sick. Be nice. He's sick. Be nice._

"I'll be right back." She turned off the fan and threw a blanket at him before walking down the hall.

 

"Hello?"

"John! Hi! You know I love you, right?"

"What happened?"

"Oliver."

"What did he do this time?"

"Nothing, it's just...He's sick."

"Oh! So he's being a baby?"

"Pretty much...I have to finish the layout for the product Curtis and I are working on by tomorrow, and I can't do it with him here."

"Felicity, I can't babysit your husband."

"Well, can you maybe just come over and keep him entertained while I finish?"

"Lyla would kill me if I missed Dinner tonight."

"Family first. Understood."

"I can help after."

"No, I plan to have him in bed by 7."

"Good luck."

"Yeah..."

 

She took a deep breath and headed back into the living room.  
"Where did you go?"

"I had to make a phone call."

"Who did you call?"

"The hospital. You're completely fine and healthy."

"Well, they're liars too."

"Go the sleep." She picked up the pile of blankets on the floor and dropped them on top of him.

 

"Can I go to sleep in bed?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because I have a presentation tomorrow, I can't get sick."

"You've been in here all day?"

"But keeping a safe distance from germs. You're staying there."

"Felicity..."

"Oliver..."

"Please?"

"Will it shut you up?"

"Possibly."

"Fine. But I'm not helping you move."

 

**7:39 AM**

 

"Felicity..."

There was a small whine.  
  
"Felicity..."

"No."

"It's morning."

"No."

"Did you sleep at all?"

"No."

 

Felicity opened her eyes, she had fallen asleep sending the finished layout to Curtis late last night.  
She turned her head and found Oliver at her side, looking completely healthy and normal.

"I had to finish the thing for the other thing and-" she yawned, closing her laptop.  
Oliver handed her a cup of coffee. "Well, did you?"

"Barely." She took the coffee from him quickly. "How are you feeling?"

"What do you mean?"

"I assume you're better? You look better. You look...dressed." She pointed to his suit.

"Was I ever not?" His voice sounded curious and concerned.

"Yes. Yesterday. You were lying on the couch? being a big baby?"

 

"Why would I be naked on the couch?"

"You had pants. But you were sick and complaining _all day_."

Oliver shook his head, "I don't get sick."

"Yes you do. _You did_. Ask William, he made you soup."

"Will's at school. He didn't mention anything this morning."

"Maybe he didn't wanna make you feel bad about ruining our lives."

 

Oliver walked back to the kitchen, "You clearly feel differently though."

Felicity followed behind him. "You were such a baby. Are you just denying that you were a baby?"

"I don't remember being sick."

"But you were. What do you remember about yesterday?"

"Absolutely nothing."

 

"And that didn't concern you a little bit?"

"I just thought I had a little too much to drink-"

"Wouldn't that lead to a hangover?"

"I don't get those either."

"Honeymoon last year-"

"Does not count. Mexico does not count."

"You seriously don't remember being sick?"

"Nope."

 

"I should have taken a video." Felicity sat her coffee down and crossed her arms.  
Oliver shook his head, "I have to go. Breakfast is in the microwave. Your presentation is in 2 hours." he quickly kissed the top of her   
head before heading towards the door

 

"So that you remember!?" She called after him.

  
"See you tonight." 

And like that, he was gone.  
Married life is never boring with Oliver Queen.  
That's for sure.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm tired. Dedicated to my girl NINJAskuteer on twitter because she came up with the sick plot and I rolled with it.  
>  I promised one fic a week as a new years thing and I'm cutting it really close to Sunday so I'm out. CHEERS *peace emoji*


End file.
